Ed Edd n Eddy The Dark Bloody Report
by Matfix
Summary: The diclonius report has been hidden by the government for many years but that's all about to change because one of them is going to escape mean while Peach Creek doesn't know about the report but they will soon enough
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy The Dark Bloody Report

Chapter 1 Lucy's Escape

Man I can't believe I have to be in this room with that diclonius its really

starting to annoy me. Said a Security guard.

Don't get mad about it your here to keep me safe. said a Scientist.

What the hell for what could happen here. said a Security guard

Suddenly the glass shattered and the chains broke.

What the fuck. yelled the Security guard

Oh no she's awake and she's out. said the Scientist.

AHHHHHH! scream the Scientist

The scientist was slice in half.

You monster go to hell. scream the Soldier

The soldier began firing but he was killed.

You BITCH. scream the Security guard

The guard was sliced in half

Who are you calling bitch. said Lucy

The alarm went off and Lucy was on a killing rampage.

Shit this monster can't die. said another Security guard

Lucy killed 50 people in the lab and she was almost out.

Take this you murderous monster. yelled a Sniper

The Sniper shoot the bullet hit the helmet and Lucy fell to the water.

Lucy the diclonius wasn't seen since.

End of chapter

Hi this is actually my first story for fan fiction this story will get good later on oh this takes place

2 months after big picture show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare

Lucy hasn't been seen in weeks the guards belived shes dead.

Meanwhile the eds are having nightmares.

Oh where am I why is it dark here. said Eddy

mahahahaha a laughter was heard.

Uh oh said Eddy who knew who that laughter is.

Hi Eddy lets make out and have sex. said Lee

AHHHHHHHHH! I'm to young and handsome to have sex. Yelled Eddy

Eddy was being chased by Lee Who took off her clothes and started running naked.

Eddy thought he was a goner until.

HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME! Yelled Eddy who was running for his life.

Here I come boyfriend. said Lee

Suddenly 5 wooden stakes fell from the sky heading for Lee but she dodge them

What the who the who are you. said Lee

Lucy appered and started attacking Lee slicing her fingers arms and legs.

Ow my fingers ow my legs ow my arms they got cut off. screamed Lee

Die. said Lucy

Lucy throws a wooden stake at Lee chopping her head off.

After that Eddy was shocked that she killed the girl that was torturing him

and he was happy.

Whoa I did not see that coming. said Eddy

Yeppi at last I'm finally free from Lee Kanker. yelled Eddy

Thank you thank you because of you I'm now safe from Lee Kanker. said Eddy

Eddy started kissing Lucy's hand.

Um your welcome you had problems with here? asked Lucy

Of coarse I had problems with her she was a bad bad person she was the meanest girl

in the cub-da-sac she caused a lot of problems along with her two mean sisters. said Eddy

Sisters she has sisters? asked Lucy

Yeah and their problely torturing my friends Ed and Double Dee so can you

please help them stranger who has supernatural powers? asked Eddy

I'll see what I can do. Said Lucy

Meanwhile in Ed's Nightmare

Hahaha. laughed Ed

Hunh why is this place deserted where is everyone? said Ed

Hiya boyfriend. yelled May who showed up in front of him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KANKER! yelled Ed

Let's have sex. said May who got undress in front of him

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAKED KANKER! yelled Ed

May chased Ed all over the place as he reached his limit.

Oh no I'm doomed. said Ed

Here we go. said May

! screamed Ed

Suddenly a strong force blasted the buildings and Lucy appeared

Hunh what the. questioned May

Are you the red headed girl's sister? asked Lucy

You mean Lee yeah whats it to you? asked May

I think you might want to know that she's dead and your next. said Lucy

What she's dead and I'm next who killed Lee and why? asked May

I killed your sister because she was trying to force sexually activity on an inncent young man

and you are doing the same to this young man. said Lucy

Wait you don't understand I love Ed and I just want him to be my husband. said May

And this is how you treat him this is no way to get a boy to

love you. Now your going pay you and

your other sister I'm going to kill you both. said Lucy

What no no NO! screamed May

Lucy sliced her in halve

What just happened and who are you? asked Ed

Let's just say your friend told me to save you and your other friend. said Lucy

Eddy sent you to save me and Double Dee oh thank you thank you thank you. said Ed

Your welcome. said Lucy

Meanwhile in Double Dee's nightmare

I wonder where everyone is tonight? questioned Double Dee

This place is abandon. said Double Dee

What's up boyfriend. said a voice which Double Dee knew

Ahhh Marie what are you doing here? asked Double Dee

Well I'm here to have sex with you since we're going to get married I thought

it would be time to have a child with you. said Marie

NOOOOOOOOOOO I'M NOT READY FOR SEX! screamed Double Dee

Double Dee ran all over the place. Suddenly a crash sound was heard along with a scream.

Hunh what was that? questioned Marie

Oh dear I'm doomed if she finds me somebody anybody help me. cried Double Dee

Gotcha boyfriend. yelled Marie

Oh no somebody HEEELLLP! screamed Double Dee

You leave him alone. yelled Lucy

Lucy fired her vectors at Marie.

OUCH! What was that hit me just now? questioned Marie

What the? questioned Marie

You must be Lee's other sister. said Lucy

Yeah but how do know Lee and May? asked Marie

I killed them and you will be joining them in hell. said Lucy

WHAT! Why am I going to hell what did I do that was sinful? asked Marie

You and your sisters tortured them try to rape them and try to force them

into marriage. said Lucy

We can't help it we're in love with them. said Marie

And this is how you treat them by torturing them. The eds don't want to marry you or

your sisters. I'm going to KILL YOU! yelled Lucy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed Marie

Lucy sliced her head off.

The kankers won't be bothering you guys anymore. said Lucy

Thank you thank you thank you your my friends and I's savior from the heavens

said Double Dee

Lucy left and the Eds woke up.

End of Chapter

Note most of these chapters are long like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Eds meet Nyu

Yawn what a crazy dream. said Eddy

Morning dorks you guys seemed to have slept well. said Kevin

Yeah I had the craziest dream last night. said Eddy

Really tell me about it. said Kevin

Well it starts out with me and my boys were in this abandon town we were seperated

but then suddenly the Kankers showed up and started taking their clothes. said Eddy

No way. said Kevin

Way we thought we were done for until a pink haired horned woman showed up an killed

the Kankers with out moving a muscle she was like a superhero who had the power to kill

people with her mind then she vanshed. said Eddy

Whoa! Thats some dream you had. said Kevin

What dream Kev. said Nazz who heard them talking

This dork had the most craziest dream ever. said Kevin

Really what kind of dream? asked Nazz

So Kevin told Nazz about Eddy's dream.

Whoa talk about a bloody dream. said Nazz

I know I just wish I knew her name. said Eddy

Oh oh I had the same dream. said Ed

Me too. said Double Dee

Whoa you all had the same dream talk about weird. said Nazz

Whats werid Nazz? asked Sarah

Yeah what are you guys talking about. said Jimmy

The dorks had the craziest dream ever. said Kevin

What kind of dream? asked Sarah

So Kevin told Jimmy and Sarah about the Eds bloody dream about a horned woman.

Holy macreals that sounds like a nightmare. said Jimmy

I'm suprise they didn't scream. said Sarah

Sarah that woman was no monster she was a herowho saved us from the Kankers. said Ed

A hero you call a horned woman with the power to kill people

with her mind a hero! yelled Sarah

So what anyone who can protect us from the Kankers is a friend to me. said Ed

Ed's right Sarah so what if she has horns on her head shes a good person a person

is a person even if she has horns and mutant powers. said Double Dee

You guys are idits only humans can be people. said Sarah

Sarah wait I think they have a point. said Jimmy

What do you mean Jimmy? asked Sarah

Any living being can be a person. In that dream that horned woman save the Eds

from those mean Kankers. said Jimmy

Eddy who was that person that saved you guys? asked Jimmy

Don't know didn't get her name. said Eddy

Oh well lets know when you find out. said Jimmy

So the kids left leaving the eds alone so they went to the lake to figure out who

that woman was.

Hm any ideas what that dream was about I mean we all had

the same dream right? question Eddy

Maybe theres more to the dream. said Double Dee

Look do you see what I see. said Ed who was looking towards the lake

It looks a figure moving from the lake. said Eddy

Thats no figure its a person. said Double Dee

A person. said Ed

Yeah its a woman moving up out of the lake. said Double Dee

A woman hello she's naked. said Eddy

Maybe she lost her swimsuit in the . said Ed

Maybe Ed but se sure is beautiful. said Double Dee

Can it sockhead let me do the talking whats up sexy the names Eddy. said Eddy

Nyu. saide the woman

Nyu is that your name? asked Double Dee

Nyu nyu. said the woman

Nyu is that all she can say? asked Eddy

It appers so she can only say one word. said Double Dee

She has blood coming down her head. said Ed

Oh dear shes hurt we have to help her Eddy. said Double Dee

Your right but we need a med kit. said Eddy

I got medical supples. said Double Dee

So Double Dee stops the bleeding and her wound healed

Since she can only say one word why don't we call her Nyu. said Ed

Thats a good idea Ed. said Double Dee

Hey check out whats on her head. said Eddy

There horns on her head could she be the one from our dreams? asked Ed

Maybe Ed but she looks different then the one from our dreams. said Double Dee

Lets take her home and get her some clothes. said Double Dee

My mom has clothes she can wear. said Ed

Great idea Ed lets get to your house and get her clothes. said Eddy

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Eds New Friend Nyu

Welcome to Eds house Nyu you should fit right at home. said Eddy

Eddy we better hide her horns because if Sarah finds out we're hiding a

girl with horns she'll get mad and tell mom. said Ed

Don't worry Ed we'll just hide her horns so she'll never know Double Dee give your hat.

said Eddy

ARE YOU MAD! Its too dangerous Eddy you remember what happened

the last time. said Double Dee

Oh yeah that was scary who knew you had a monster sealed inside you and that the seal

was under your hat. said Ed

Relax that's history there's no way that could happen again. said Eddy

Let's try a different hat because I don't want to be taken over by that monster again.

said Double Dee

Found one. said Ed

Bingo its prefect. said Eddy

So the eds dressed Nyu up and she look beautiful and she liked her outfit.

There now Sarah Will never know. said Eddy

Oh Ed. said Sarah

AHHHHHHHH! Sarah quick we got to hide Nyu. yelled Ed

Relax Ed we don't need to hide Nyu we just need to hide her horns. said Eddy

Hide what Eddy? asked Sarah who heard the confersasion

Um hide our jawbreaker stash so no one would find it. said Eddy

Oh whos this lady you got here? asked Jimmy who was looking at Nyu

Sarah, Jimmy meet our new friend Nyu shes going to be staying with us for awhile.

Oh really and how did you find her anyways? asked Sarah

We found her walking in the woods she got lost so we brung her here. said Double Dee

Nice to meet you Nyu. said Nyu

Nyu. said Nyu

Um can any of you tell me why she says her name? asked Sarah

You see Sarah see can only say one word so thats why we called her Nyu. said Ed

Hey dork dork and dorky whats hanging. said Kevin

Kevin the eds found a new friend meet Nyu. said Jimmy

Nyu nyu. said Nyu

Nice to meet you the names Kevin and man you look hot and cute. said Kevin

Nyu blushed after hearing that after the eds introduced her to everyone the eds took

her to Double Dee's house. Then the got a vistor.

Good afternoon gentlemen we're looking for a massmurderer. said a police officer

Massmurderer that can't be good. said Eddy

No its not 2 weeks a diclonius escape a lab and killed 50 people while escaping.

said another police officer

This is her picture. said the police officer

when the police showed the eds the picture they paniced.

Nope never seen her this is a boring village never seen any diclonius around here.

said Eddy

The police left and the eds talked about the situation

Theres no way it could be Nyu she's harmless. said Double Dee

I know she musta been framed for a crime she didn't commit. said Ed

Boys we got to protect her as she's our only hope of gitting rid of the Kankers for

good they caused enough trouble already. said Eddy

Right. said Double Dee

Eddy's the man with a plan. said Ed

End of chapter

The monster inside Double Dee will be reviled in the 14th chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Nana another Diclonius

Damn Lucy got away. said Kurama

Don't worry we have some to track her down. said a solider

Of coarse Nana she's a Diclonius she can help us find her. said Kurama

Nana we need your help. said a solider

Why should I help you you humans treated me like shit you think I'm another

species so why should I help you and what do you want with me. said Nana

We need your help to find a diclonius that got away if you do that we'll

treat you a little nicer. said Kurama

Ok but I'll need some clothes first I'm naked you know. said Nana

Ok get her some clothes men. said Kurama

Meanwhile in Peach Creek

Man those dorks sure are spending a lot of time with Nyu they havn't thought of a scam

since the found her. said Kevin

Rolf wonders what for? asked Rolf

Maybe their protecting her from something? said Jonny

Like what? askd Kevin

Suddenly a chopper was flying towards Peach Creek and landed near Double Dee's house

Is that the military what are they doing here. asked Sarah

Look a chopper. said Ed

The military I wonder what their doing here? question Double Dee

THE MILITARY OH NO! yelled Eddy in panic

Whats wrong Eddy? asked Double Dee

They must of found out about that scam that got every kid on the block to after me I'm

going to Eddy

Calm down Eddy I'm sure they have a good reason for being here. said Double Dee

The chopper landed

Can we help you? asked Double Dee

Yes it seem you have a diclonius in your house we're here to take her back.

We have no idea what your talking about. said Eddy

Nana check the house. said Kurmara

Right hm. said Nana

Nyu. said Nyu

There's no one here but us and Nyu. said Ed

Yeah which happens to be a diclonius. said Nana

What no she's not. said Eddy

How do know she's a diclonius? asked Ed

Because I'm a diclonius I can sense one of my own. said Nana

Oh didnt see that coming but we're not handing her over. said Eddy

Are you boys mad you have a dangerious muntant in your house you'll endangering your

town. said a soldier

We don't care we'll never hand her over. said Ed

Are you insane Nyu's a dangerous mutant she may look innocent but she's a killer

she'll kill the people in your town she killed a lot of people in the lab. said Kurama

She's a freak a 2 horned freak her kind is an embarrassment to human society. said a solider

SHUT UP! Nyu is no freak she's a person just us it doesn't matter

what she is. yelled Double Dee

Yeah she's a good person we don't care if she's a diclonius. said Ed

You boys think you can take us on? asked Kurama

Yeah we'll take you on. said Eddy

Eddy therw stink bombs at them and used his chain wallet Double Dee and Ed fought too

it wasn't long before Captian Melonhead showed up to help the Eds.

Not so fast urban fiends. said Captian Melonhead

What the. said a solider

It is I Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood and

we're here to take you down. said Captian Melonhead

Look our hero's return to save us. said Rolf

Yeah but whats he doing fighting the military? asked Kevin

What the hell are you doing? said Nazz

I'm protecting Peach Creek from these urban fiends. Urban fiends I'll never

allow you to corrupt Peach Creek again. said Captain Melonhead

What the hell are you talking about kid we're not here to corrupt your village we're here

to save it from this murdering freak you call Nyu. said a solider

What Nyu is that what you guys are after but why? asked Sarah

Nyu is a mass murderer who kills people so we're here to take custasty of her. said Kurama

How dare you say such a thing to this girl she's a good friend to the Eds

they found her in the woods and they took her in. said Captain Melonhead

Its true she's done nothing worng since she got here. said Eddy

THE WOODS! Thats bullshit she fell in the water after

I shot her in the head 2 weeks. said a solider

So what we're still not handing her over she's just a helpless girl. said Double Dee

Thats right we'll protect her with our lives. said Ed

Bring it kids. said Kurama

The eds fought Kurama for 20 minutes until Captain Melonhead showed up and told

them he'll take care of him while they take care of Nana.

End of Chapter

The next chapter is one of three epic battles that take place in this story


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ed Edd n Eddy vs Nana

Nyu its time to come home with us. said Nana

Nyu shook her head no.

Get away from her. yelled Eddy

Not you guys again listen you three I'm just here to take her back

I'm not going to hurt her because she's one of my own kind. said Nana

She's find right here in Peach Creek! yelled Ed

So your saying that you want to take me on your crazy three humans fighting a diclonius. said Nana

Thats right. said Ed

We'll than bring it on. said Nana

So the battle began

Double Dee take off your hat we're going to need the monster inside you for this fight. said Eddy

No Eddy its too dangerous. said Double Dee

Grr damn guess we have to fight her the hard way. said Eddy

Nana used her vectors aganst Eddy but he dodge them

Man this is one tough girl. said Eddy

This battle will take awhile to win. said Ed

This is going to take alot of brain power to beat her Eddy its not like fighting the Kankers she's smarter then them not to mention she has powers. said Double Dee

Your right it looks like its time for me to turn into Professor Scam. said Eddy

So Eddy turned into Professor Scam

Prepare to meet Professor Scam a much stornger version of Eddy. said Professor Scam

Professor Scam is back we haven't seen him in awhile. said Ed

I didn't know he still had that costume. said Double Dee

You have got to be kidding me. said Nana

Eat this my ray of riches. said Professor Scam

Professor Scam fired neon doller signs at Nana but her vectors blocked the attack

What why isn't the attack working? asked Professor Scam

My vectors keep me from being hurt by your attack. said Nana

Nana used her vectors to punch the eds straight in to the wall and Nyu it her head and something stange happened

Man she's tough okay I'm hurt now. said Professor Scam

Wait something's happening to Nyu. said Double Dee

What the. said Nana

Nyu turned into Lucy after hitting her head.

Nyu looks different where have we seen her before. said Ed

Indeed Ed Nyu looks different in fact she looks alot like the girl from our dreams. said Double Dee

Your right could it be the same woman who saved us from the Kankers in our dreams? questioned Professor Scam

No I'm in trouble Lucy has woking up from inside her. said Nana

End of Chapter

Next chapter is Lucy vs Nana the battle is going to be short but the rest of the chapter isn't


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lucy vs Nana

Your trying to take me back to that horrible place not gonna happen. said Lucy

Five long wooden stakes fell Nana dodge them

Oh shit this fight gotten alot harder. said Nana

Lucy fired her vectors at Nana

Ah! scream Nana

Lucy used her vectors to slice Nana's fingers off and riped her limbs off as well.

Ah oh my god it hurts so much. said Nana in pain

Wait this is like my dream she did the same thing to Lee. said Eddy

She is the same woman from our dream. said Ed

NANA! Nana are you alright. said Kurama

Yeah just barely. said Nana

Damn reteart for now. said Kurama

We'll get you next time Lucy. said Kurama

Kurama and his crew left with Nana badly injured

Whoa didn't see that coming. Boys I think we found our secert weapen to defeat the Kankers. said Eddy

You think. said Double Dee

She's good. said Ed

The urban fiends left citizens of the cub-da-sac the urban fiends will no longer bother or corrupt our village again for I Captain Melonhead and Splinter the wonderwood them and the eds defeated their secert weapen the diclonius.

said Captain Melonhead

Tell me guys how did you beat her? asked Captain Melonhead

The eds grinned nerviously as they knew that it was Lucy who beat Nana so they lied to keep it a secret Ed hit lucy's head to turn her back into to Nyu.

Um you see I turned into Professor Scam and attacked her and Loither used his sword to chop her arms and legs off.

said Eddy

Ed why did you hit her head? asked Double Dee

Because if Sarah finds out who Nyu really is she'll tell mom and well get in big trouble. said Ed

Relax Sarah and the others will never know. said Eddy

Never know about what Eddy? asked Sarah

Never know about Loither's secert identy. said Eddy

By the way dorks why were thouse guys after Nyu you guys hiding something? asked Kevin

Um no so bye. said Eddy

The eds returned to Double Dee's house

Somethings going on here and I'm going to find out. said Kevin

You know what I say Ed hit Nyu's head with a frying pan. I better go see what's going on. said Jimmy

By the the way Jonny how did you beat the millitary when the had guns? asked Nazz

Well I scared them away. said Jonny

Yeah right. said Nazz

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jimmy finds out about Nyu

Man that was close the kids are not finding out about what happened today. said Eddy

That's right as long as Nyu stays as Nyu we'll be fine. said Ed

Yeah but how long can we keep this up? asked Double Dee

Good question. said Eddy

Nyu nyu nyu. said Nyu who was rubbing her head

Sorry about that Nyu. said Ed

Nyuu nyuu. said Nyu

She accepts your apology. said Double Dee

So Nyu's our protection aganst the Kankers hunh this is perfect they'll never know what hit them. said Eddy

But Eddy what if someone finds out about it? asked Double Dee

Don't worry no one will know now come on we need a plan. said Eddy

We'll Eddy in order to keep her identy a secert we need to keep that hat on her at all times. said Double Dee

But Eddy how are we supposed to use her to defeat the Kankers and without anyone knowing? asked Ed

That I haven't thought of yet. said Eddy

Meanwhile Jimmy was listening to the eds conversation outside Double Dee's house

Nyu's true idenity could that be the reason why the military was after her I better asked them some questions.

said Jimmy

Jimmy went into Double Dee's house

What are guys talking about? asked Jimmy

Um nothing. said the eds

Really I thought you were talking about some secert about Nyu. said Jimmy

I have no idea what your talking about. said Eddy

Nyu is just a girl we found in the woods. said Ed

Yeah right that solider said that Nyu fell in the water two weeks ago.I want the turth. said Jimmy

Jimmy I know what the solider said but we swear that we found her in the woods.

They must got the wrong girl. said Double Dee

Oh really then whats under Nyu's hat? asked Jimmy

Its just a bad brith mark under her hat. said Eddy

The eds tried to trick Jimmy into thinking Nyu was an ordinary girl but in the end Jimmy found when Nyu hat fell off

Oh no we're doom. said Ed

Are those horns on her head? asked Jimmy

Um no. said Eddy

Eddy the secrets out. said Double Dee

Okay okay you got us we found Nyu naked in the lake. said Eddy

What the solider said is true Nyu is a diclonius when Nyu hits her head her true form appers the one who defeated the other diclonius we didn't even get a scratch on her. said Double Dee

I hit her head in order to change her back. We're sorry we lied please I'm begging you don't tell Sarah if she finds out she'll call the police and take her away. said Ed

We need her Nyu's our only hope of getting rid of the Kankers. said Eddy

Don't worry I won't tell Sarah I don't agree with her idea of only humans can be people I'm against predigice a person is a person besides Nyu's not all that bad something must of happened to her as a child that cause this your secerts safe. said Jimmy

Thanks Jimmy. said Ed

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jonny's Iditic Story

So Jonny tell us how did you scare off the millitary? asked Nazz

Well after I told the eds that I'll handle it I used my new moves on them. said Jonny

Like what as I recall it was my idit brother who saved you from Professor Scam. What new moves could you possibly used on the military? asked Sarah

Well I used my kunfu moves to beat them after I defeated 50 of them Kurama surrendered. said Jonny

Yeah right even dork dork and dorky couldn't beat him. said Kevin

Me and plank did save the cub-da-sac from those urban fiends. said Jonny

That's the military your talking about they protect our country. said Nazz

I don't trust those people city people aren't trust worthy village people are more trust worthy they talk to you villages are peaceful and they have peace, love, and tranquility. said Jonny

Listen fat head the city has more stuff in them, and the military works for the goverment so we should trust

them. said Sarah

After what they tried to do to Nyu I'll never trust urban fiends plank knows what they do and it ain't funny. said Jonny

Oh for crying out loud Jonny it's just a piece of wood when are you gonna grow up from talking to a

piece of wood? said Sarah

HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING HE'S MY FRIEND HE'S BEEN MY FREIND SINCE I WAS 3! He's also my sidekick so you better be nice to me we're the cub-da-sac's heroes. yelled Jonny

The only time you've saved something is our money. said Sarah

I'm starting to thick that Captian Melonhead is not much of a hero. And by the way has anyone seen dork dork and dorky? said Kevin

I don't know where they are why? asked Nazz

Because I belive those eds are hiding something from us and I'm going to find out. said Kevin

Yeah I'm going to see what my idit brother is hiding. said Sarah

Meanwhile at the lab

Nana is fully recovered but we have no choice but to release Mariko. said the General

Right sir. said a Solider

Nana has taking off to find Lucy. said Kurama

Good. said th General

This time I'll bring you back Lucy. said Nana

End of Chapter

The next chapter is the second of three epic battles that take place in this story


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Nana Returns

So you guys found her in the lake? asked Jimmy

That's right she was injuried so we treated her injuries and gave her clothes. said Ed

That was very nice of you to doand don't worry no one will find out and besides Nyu seems like a nice

person. said Jimmy

And with her help we'll finally get those Kankers to leave us alone. said Eddy

Suddenly Nana showed up for round 2

I'm back and this time Lucy's coming with us. said Nana

So your back I guess it's time for round 2 this time we'll defeat you. said Ed

Yeah this time you'll be beaten and I'm not holding back. said Eddy

This time I'll fight. said Double Dee

Bring it on. said Nana

So Eddy turned into Professor Scam, Ed truned into Loither, and Double Dee truned into the Mask Mumbler

Eat my ray of riches. said Professor Scam

That attack didnt work before. said Nana

Then this attack will Loither Barrage. said Loither who fired a beam out of his sword

That attack did some damage on Nana

Not bad but it's not over yet. said Nana

Your right taste my westling moves. said Mask Mumbler

Uaugh eat this. said Nana

Nana fired her vectors at the eds Professor Scam got hit while the other two dodge them

Aaaahhh! Eat my sword. shoted Loither

Nana block his sword with his vectors

Nice try. said Nana

Nana beat the living hell out of Loither with her punches and kicks that sent him falling to the ground that also hit Professor Scam

Is she invicible or something. said Professor Scam

Take this Super Loither Barrage. said Loither

Nana blocked the attack with her vectors and knock the Mask Mumbler out of the Sky Nyu hit her head and turned into Lucy who used her vectors to catch him.

Gotcha. said Lucy

Thanks Lucy. said Mask Mumbler

It seems you didn't learn your lesson the last time. said Lucy

So you awaken again take this. said Nana

Lucy blocked Nana's vectors with her own.

Gauuah. said Nana

Listen Nana I will not go back to that lab I was locked up in there for 7 years You were locked in there to Nana don't you remember. said Lucy

Yes I remember. said Nana

Locked up for what? asked Eddy

I might as well tell the story you see I didn't always hate humans in fact I wanted to fit in with them. I try being friends with humans but apparently they didn't want to be friends with me because I was different they made fun of my horns and called me names like freak. I found a dog and made it my pet I loved animals. But the children beated my dog to death just to see me cry. So I killed them and from then on I hated humans. said Lucy

I'm sorry Lucy I know what its like to be treated as an outcast but your know different from any human it doesn't matter if you have horns your still a person. said Double Dee

You really mean that? asked Lucy

Yes. said Double Dee

Your just like us we try to fit in with others as well. said Eddy

You and Nana are no different everybody's different but we all live in the same world and universe. said Jimmy

Thanks I think I want to stay with you guys for awhile and to be your friend. said Nana

Then lets be friends you both hane powers but you can use them for good. said Eddy

That's a great idea. said Nana

I agree. said Lucy

So Lucy truned back into Nyu and Nana became the eds and Jimmy's friend.

Meanwhile in the lab

Finally I'm out. said Mariko

End of Chapter

The next chapter will have everyone else finding out the truth about Nyu


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The rest of the Cub-Da-Sac finds out about Nyu

I wonder what those dorks are doing. said Kevin

Yeah and Jimmy for some reason he won't tell me what the eds are hiding. said Sarah

Lets find out what their up to. said Rolf

Yeah I hope their alright. said Nazz

What that plank theirs two girls in Double Dee's house okay let's go in. said Jonny

Meanwhile in Double Dee's house

So what do we do now Eddy? asked Jimmy

We'll need to keep Nyu and Nana's true identy's a secert from the rest of the cub-da-sac. said Eddy

But Eddy how long can we keep this up? asked Ed

I don't know Ed. said Eddy

Well well if it isn't the eds. said Kevin

Kevin hi what are you guys doing here? asked Eddy

We're here to find out what you guys been hiding and Jimmy what's what's going on here? asked Sarah

Nothing Sarah nothing's going on. siad Jimmy

Is that Nana over there? asked Nazz

What Nana's here too all right what's going on here plank says your hiding something. said Jonny

Yeah. said Sarah

Hmm what are those on Nyu's head? asked Rolf

Are those horns on Nyu's head? asked Nazz

There's horns on Nana head too. said Jonny

Wait these girls are diclonius. said Kevin

I knew it these girls are freaks Jimmy why didnt you tell me that my idit brother was making friends with a

diclonius? asked Sarah

Because Sarah you said only humans can be people and I disagree you are predgice aganst people who are different. said Jimmy

That's bolony Jimmy and by the way Ed I'm telling mom that you befriended a muntant and your going to be in huge trouble. said Sarah

Go ahead I'm not scared anymore I'll protect my diclonius friends even if I'm grounded for life. said Ed

You dorks are in big trouble now as a matter of fact I called the military their on their way. said Kevin

WHAT! yelled Eddy

That's right you guys are in big trouble. said Kevin

What the urban fiends are coming back Kevin you traitor how could you call them bank here you betary Peach Creek they corrupt our peaceful village. said Jonny

JONNY YOU FAT HEAD! The military is just gonna take Nyu and Nana back to where they came from. said Sarah

I don't care what you do your not having the military take our friends. said Eddy

Listen dorks your befriending dangerious mutants you'll put our town endanger. said Kevin

Nyu and Nana are dangerious ed boys why would you want to be friends with mutants? asked Rolf

So that soilder was right you found her in the lake. said Sarah

Please Sarah you don't understand. said Jimmy

I understand you and the eds were befriending two diclonius. said Sarah

But. said Jimmy

But nothing these girls are freaks their not even human. said Sarah

Your the one who's not human Sarah these girls just want to fit in with everyone else. said Ed

Suddenly the military showed up.

You guys again well this time I won't lose. said Jonny

End of chapter

The next chapter is where things get good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Mariko Appears

Lucy and Nana your coming with us now. said Kurama

Never I won't go back and neither will Lucy. said Nana

Then well make you. said the General

Not so fast urban fiends. said Captain Melonhead

Will you stop calling us that we're not in the mood. said a Solider

You asked for it kid prepare to fire. said a Solider

I'm not a kid I'm a superhero. said Captain Melonhead

Yeah right save kid your no match for us. said a Solider

Jonny your going to get yourself killed these guys are not like professor Scam they have real guns. said Nazz

I can take them. said Captain Melonhead

Why are you fightning the military Jonny? asked Sarah

Because their urban fiends remember what they did last time. said Captain Melonhead

That was a cardboard city. said Kevin

Mariko time to come out. said the General

Yes sir. said Mariko

Mariko was the most dangerious diclonius of all she had 50 vectors. Nyu transformed into Lucy, Eddy truned into Professor Scam, Ed turned into Loither, and Double Dee truned into the Mask Mumbler. Nana also joined in as they took on Mariko while Captain Melonhead took on the military.

So you want to take me on well then bring it on. said Mariko

We will defeat you. said Professor Scam

Yeah. said Loither

Lets do it. said Mask Mumbler

I guess you want to die. said Lucy

We will win. said Nana

The final battle begins

This all to be good. said Sarah

Jonny's going to get his ass kicked he's no match for the military. said Kevin

End of Chapter

The next chapter is part 1 of the final battle against Mariko


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Final Battle Ed Edd n Eddy vs Mariko

Take this my ray of riches. said Professor Scam

That's not going to work Eddy. said Nana

Damn your right. said Professor Scam

Then how are we supposed to beat her? asked Loither

This is going to be a tough fight. said Mask Mumbler

Is that the best you got. said Mariko

Mariko fired her vectors at the eds but that aloud Nana to used her vectors against Mariko

Take this. said Nana who fired her vectors at Mariko's head

What the hell I can't used my vectors. said Mariko

What happen? asked Professor Scam

I used my vectors on Mariko's head she won't be able to use them for awhile. said Nana

Which means we have the adventage. said Loither

Let's kick her butt. said Professor Scam

Meanwhile in the cub-da-sac

I don't know where Jonny got the idea of becoming a superhero but he's an idit. said Sarah

You said it Sarah what is worng with him. said Nazz

What's with this kid. said a Solider

Eat my weapens urban fiends. said Captain Melonhead

Jonny threw 5 exploding acorns at the soliders taking out 30 of them

Damn this kid's tough listen kid we only want Lucy and Nana their mass murderers don't you understand their dangerious they'll harm inncent people in your village we don't want to corrupt it we want to protect it. said a Solider

I won't let you take them they have good in their hearts I don't trust the likes of you. said Captian Melonhead

The soliders kept on firing at Captain Melonhead but he dodge them and used his weapens like exploding acorns, melonmarang, and stun bombs.

Damn this kid's a pain in the ass. said a Solider

Mariko's in trouble. said Kurama

WHAT! yelled the General

She can't used her vectors. said Kurama

Damn all right retreat for now the rist of the fire team stay here we'll be back.

Kurama, the General, and the assault team retreated with Mariko because she couldn't used her vectors but Captain Melonhead still fought the fire team.

Jonny woodboy your still going to fight the military? asked Rolf

Yes I'am there's only one team left and I'm taking them out. said Captain Melonhead

Jonny I know you hate city people but please listen they only want to protect our village not corrupt it. said Nazz

You got any ideas what these people do in cities these people are bad as superhero and protector of Peach Creak I won't allow these urban fiends do the same thing to Peach Creek as they do in cities. said Captain Melonhead

Protector of Peach Creek yeah right Jonny you only saved our money and by the way your no superhero you don't even have any powers. said Sarah

Jonny I know what the city's like I've been there before not everyone is bad some of them are good the bad people are criminals. said Nazz

I don't care these guys are after Nyu and Nana and I won't let them take them. said Captain Melonhead

Jonny we already know what they are there mutants the've been mutants from the start. said Sarah

So what mutants are people too. The eds are risking their lives to protect them. said Captain Melonhead

Jonny you fat head only humans can be people. said Sarah

Sarah shut up that's a lie. said Nazz

What do mean Nazz? asked Sarah

Jimmy, the eds, and Jonny are right diclonius are people too a person is a person no matter what they are. said Nazz

Rolf agree's with Nazz girl it not what you are that makes you a monster but what you do that makes you a monster Sarah and Kevin your the ones who not human. said Rolf

Thats right I'm going to help the eds fight Mariko and you can't stop me Lucy and Nana are my friends and I will protect them. said Jimmy

Meanwhile in the lab

I can use my vectors again. said Mariko

Good now it's time to go back to Peach Creek for Round 3. said the General

Right this time I won't lose. said Mariko

End of Chapter

Note: The next chapter is part 2 of the final battle and it's going to be the longest chapter in Ed Edd n Eddy fanfiction

literally.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 No Return

What? said Lucy

I'm back and I can use my vectors again. said Mariko

Uh oh we're in trouble now. said Professor Scam

So what we're still gonna beat her. said Loither

But how will we get past her vectors she has 50 of them. said Mask Mumbler

Hmm I got it Double take off your hat we're really going to need the monster inside you for this fight

seriously. said Professor Scam

No way forget Eddy the monster inside me is way too dangerious to use. said Mask Mumbler

What monster inside Double Dee? asked Nana

Well let's just say it's a monster that attacks anyone and its super powerful it was only reveled one time during the search for Eddy's brother when Double Dee's hat fell off he turned into it he almost killed the Kankers. Ever since Double Dee never took off his hat again. said Loither

Wow that's something you don't see everyday. said Nana

No kidding but we need him for this fight now. said Professor Scam

Are you done talking because we're in the middle of a battle here? asked Lucy

Yes we're done. said Loither

Good. said Lucy

Lucy fired her vectors at Mariko but Mariko's vectors block them her vectors went all over the place Lucy tried to run but the vectors hit her.

Ah ha ha ha ha ha. No one can kill me. said Mariko

Mariko's vectors attacked Lucy and oneof her horns chipped off.

LUCY! All right Mariko eat this Super Loither Barrage. shouted Loither

is the your best shot take this. shouted Mariko as she fired her vectors

Uh oh ahhhhhhh! shouted Loither

Super ray of riches. Man she's tough. said Professor Scam

Switch with me Double Dee. said a voice in Double Dee's head

Damn he's back. said Mask Mumbler

The monster inside Double Dee was waking up and the eds are getting beaten badly.

Meanwhile in the Cub-Da-Sac

Ouch! shouted Captain Melonhead

Give up kid your no match for us. said Kurama

He's right kid you'll just get yourself killed. said a Solider

Jonny please give up it ain't worth getting killed. The military is too storng for you to beat. said Nazz

Never I will protect Peach Creek from these urban fiends even if it costs me my life. said Captain Melonhead

Man Jonny just won't quit. said Kevin

Jonny's a fat head who don't know what he's doing. said Sarah

That's Captain Melonhead to you. said Captain Melonhead

Yeah yeah we all know it's you Jonny. said Sarah

All right kid it's your funeral men fire. said the General

All right urban fiends your going down. Splinter lets kick some urban butt. said Captain Melonhead

Take this kid. said a Solider

Eat my exploding acorns. said Captain Melonhead

Ahhhhhhh! shouted the Solider who was caught in the explosion

Damn this kid's got bombs we have to disarm him. shouted a Solider

Right take this kid. shouted a Solider

The soliders fired at Captain Melonhead but he was too fast for them. He threw melonmarangs, and stun bombs at the soliders.

Captain Melon is doing good aganst the military he has all kinds of weapens. said Rolf

I know but how long can he keep this up? asked Kevin

Jonny is going to get himself killed if he keeps fightning them. said Nazz

Jonny's insane if he thinks he can beat the military. I know he saved our money from Professor Scam but he has no chance aganst the military. said Jimmy

Yeah I know. Anyways has anyone seen dork dork and dorky? asked Kevin

I've haven't seen them in hours now I wonder where they are. said Sarah

They're probally with Lucy and Nana fightning that other diclonius. said Nazz

Those dorks don't stand a chance aganst a diclonius. said Kevin

I don't know Kevin I wonder how they're doing? asked Nazz

I'm suprised they haven't come back yet. said Sarah

Meanwhile on top of Peach Creek Jr. High

Huph huph at this rate this fight won't last much longer Mariko is too strong for any of us to beat. said Lucy

Mariko was playing with Nana like an insect she tears her upper body clothes and slams her in the ground.

Are you all right Nana? asked Loither

Yeah I think so. said Nana

Nice boobies Nana. said Loither who was staring at her nude chest

Hunh. said Nana who covered her breasts up

Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to look at your chest. Loither aplogized

It's all right Ed. said Nana

Man doesn't she have any weakness at all. said Professor Scam

I have no weakness like I said no body can kill me. said Mariko

We'll see about that. said Loither

Loither used all of his attacks on Mariko including Super Loither Barrage. The attack did some damage to her.

Super ray of riches. shouted Professor Scam who shot huge neon doller signs at her

That's not going to work. said Mariko

Mariko fired her vectors at the eds. Professor Scam, and Loither got knock of the roof while Mask Mumbler was taking a beating.

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You can't beat me its over. said Mariko

Double Dee's getting beaten by Mariko. said Loither

I knew him well. said Professor Scam

I'm not going to last much longer at this rate. said Mask Mumbler

Hang in there Double Dee I'll get you out. said Nana

If I can still use my vectors I can hit Mariko and free Double Dee. said Lucy

The Mask Mumbler was taking a brutal beating from Mariko Loither used super loither barrage on Mariko which didn't do much damage.

Double Dee's not gonna last much longer. There's got to be a way to beat her and save

Double Dee. said Professor Scam

I don't think there's a way Professer Scam he's finished. said Loither

The Mask Mumbler was taking a beating by Mariko's vectors. After the beating left Double Dee unconcions his hat fell off and Ed and Eddy were scared because they knew what was going to happen next.

Ha ha ha ha your finished I'm unstopable. said Mariko

As Mariko was about to make the final blow something strange happened to Double Dee the monster inside him started to take over turning him into Deep Blue Double Dee.

What the hell. said Mariko

Don't even try it ha. said Deep Blue Double Dee as he blocked her vectors

Gauh what the who are you? asked Mariko

Who am I how could you asked such a stupid question I'am who I'am. said Deep Blue Double Dee

But how I thought you were just a regulary human. said Mariko

Oh no he's back the monster inside Double Dee is back. said Ed

Well it's about time we needed him for this fight. said Eddy

That's the monster inside Double Dee? asked Nana

Yep that's him. said Ed

No way I did not see that coming. said Lucy

We're in big trouble Eddy that monster will attack anyone even us. panic Ed

All man your right we're all going to be dead. said Eddy who remembered what happen last time

You not dealing with Double Dee anymore that weakling doesn't even compare to me ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. said Deep Blue Double Dee

Uah. Damn this guy's not human he's stronger then me this time. said Mariko

Now prepare to be destoryed Mariko. said Deep Blue Double Dee

Deep Blue Double Dee was so powerful he took out 30 soliders. Mariko was badly injuryed thanks to his attack.

What in the world happened? asked Kurama

A monster did this sir and really powerful one he killed 30 of our men. said a Solider

Ah ha ha ha ha wa ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm unstopable it took a long time to awaken and now to finish

this. said Deep Blue Double Dee

Double Dee please change back. That enough you'll destory the whole town if you keep this up. begged Nana

Please come back to us Double Dee. said Ed

Double Dee can't hear you I'm taking control of him now I've waited a long time for this. said Deep Blue Double Dee

He can't hear you we'll have to hit him untill he's weak enough for Double Dee to break free from his control. said Lucy

Lets try it. said Eddy

Meanwhile in the cub-da-sac

Are right kid lets finshed this. said the General

Hunh Kurama what is it? What a monster killed 30 of our men. Once I'm done taking this kid

down I'l get down there. said the General who was talking to Kurama on the radio

Let's finshed this fight I will beat you. said Captain Melonhead

Jonny that's enough you've reached your limit the military is too strong. said Nazz

Jonny don't know when to quit. said Sarah

He's almost out of weapens our hero has reached his limit. said Rolf

I have no limits I will drive these urban fiends out of Peach Creek. said Captain Melonhead

Captein Melonhead continued fightning the military. Meanwhile Nana, Lucy, Ed, and Eddy were trying to free Double Dee from Deep Blue's control

Damn he's tough. said Lucy

We just have to weaken him enough for Double Dee to break free. said Nana

I'll get his hat as it will seal him backup. said Ed

We'll keep him busy lumpy. said Eddy

Ed manage to get Double Dee's hat and Deep Blue was weak enough for Double Dee to break free.

Get out. said Double Dee

What you interfere with me again? Noooo! screamed Deep Blue as his face was being pulled apart

Made it out of his control. said Double Dee

Here's your hat. said Ed

Thanks Ed. said Double Dee

So you have a monster inside you. said Kurama

Yes I do. said Double Dee

Then you better be careful because he can't be controlled. said Kurama

What do mean? asked Double Dee

The power you have will destory you in the near future so be careful. Mariko I'm sorry I wasn't a good father I wasn't able to provide you with warmth or love. Its time to set you free. said Kurama

You mean. said Mariko

Yes I'm going to kill us both. said Kurama

Kurama set off the detentator in Mariko and killed them both.

Whoa didn't see that coming. said Eddy

No kidding. said Ed

Anyway I'm going to take out the General to help your friend Jonny. said Lucy

Good luck. said Eddy

There she is fire we don't need to worry about the citzens anymore. said the General

What the. said a Solider

Aren't you going to shoot? asked Lucy

Ahhh! scream the Solider

You ! scream another Solider who was killed

Lucy killed the soliders and took on the General.

I'll get you someday. said Lucy

I'm afraid you'll never see me again. said Lucy

Lucy killed the general

What just happened. said Captain Melonhead

I guess it's over. said Double Dee

Not yet there's still the remaining assult team left. said Lucy

We'll handle them Lucy. said Ed

Yeah you can count on us. said Eddy

Thanks but can't let you guys do that. said Lucy

But why not Lucy? asked Eddy

Because I don't want to put you guys in anymore danger. Because of me your village was endanger and I can't allow that to go on any longer. said Lucy

So what are you going to do? asked Eddy

I'm going to face the remaining assult team and end this once and for all. said Lucy

But we'll see you again won't we? asked Double Dee

I'm afraid you guys will never see me here or this world again. said Lucy

What do mean by that? asked Eddy

Yeah what do you mean? asked Ed

I've killed so many innocent people in my life and its time for me to pay for my sins. said Lucy

But we need you your our only hope for beating the Kankers once and for all. said Double Dee

I'm sorry Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy but I must accept my punishment. Thank you so much for everything you did for me in the past six weeks I'll never forget you. said Lucy

But Lucy we'll miss you so much you are our best friend. said Ed

I'll miss you too and we'll always be friends you guys. said Lucy

Lucy kissed the eds and said goodbye because she was about to die for sins.

Farewell Lucy I 'll never forget you. said Nana

I won't forget you ether Nana. said Lucy

All right men lets finished this mass murderer off once and for all. Ready aim fire. said a Solider

Lucy didn't used her vectors to defend herself. Her other horn chipped off and she fell to the ground. She died for her sins.

Whoa I did not see that coming. said Kevin

You said it. said Nazz

Noooo Lucy. cried Ed

Nooooo she's dead. cried Double Dee

! cried Eddy

Suddenly Eddy fired a tornado out of his hands and destoryed part of the woods.

Holy cow did you see that. said Jonny

Whoa how did Eddy do that. said Kevin

Whoa didn't see that coming. said Sarah

What just happened? asked Rolf

Now there's something you don't see everyday. said Nazz

Suddenly a symbol of a Blue Lorikeet appered in the sky.

Now that's something else you don't see everyday. said Nana

Meanwhile in Tokyo

Ahhh! What's going on? asked a blue haired girl

What's worng? asked a red haired girl

I sense something strange. said the blue haired girl

End of Chapter

That was a really long chapter. First off the monster inside Double Dee never appeared in the movie, Second the monster is really Deep Blue from Tokyo mew mew but this is a different verson of him, and finally the tornado that was fired was a power of the blue lorikeet the full story will be revealed in future stories. The final chapter is in fact a sad chapter and someone from the Ed Edd n Eddy movie will be in it can you guess who it is?


	15. Final Chapter

Last Chapter Epiloge

The eds were crying because of Lucy's death

Ed boys are you ok? asked Rolf

I don't think they are I mean Lucy was killed you know. said Nazz

Lucy has been elimenated returning to base. said a solider

The remaining soliders left Peach Creek and Jonny said his victory phrase but as for the eds they we're sadden and heart broken because of Lucy's death she may have been a diclonius but to them she still human just like them.

The urban fiends left. Citizens of the cub-da-sac the urban fiend will no longer bother our village again for I Captain Melonhead and Spilinter the Wonderwood will always fight justice and,,,, Jonny was interrupted

Give it a rest Jonny this is not the time for your stupid speach can't you see the eds are

heartbroken right now. said Nazz

Hunh? question Jonny

You almost got yourself killed Jonny. said Nazz

Yeah what were you thinking. said Jimmy

I'm just doing my job as a superhero. I saved the cub-da-sac from those urban fiends. said Jonny

Save your superheroing saving our money from Professor Scam. said Kevin

I don't think we're going to see Professor Scam for a while because Eddy is upset about Lucy's death. said Nazz

Ah they'll get over it Lucy wasn't human anyway and I'm still telling mom you befriended a mutant like I said only humans can be people. said Sarah

SARAH SHUT UP! I've had enough of your prejudice aganst diclonius and you too Kevin. yelled Nazz in anger

What do you mean Nazz? asked Kevin

Yeah what do you mean? asked Sarah

This discrimanation has gone on long enough I'm aganst prejudice everyone has the right to are not another species they're human like us only with horns and a power. Don't you guys see the eds risk their lives to try to protect their diclonius friends they didn't care if they were different then them. As for you Sarah your the one who's going to be grounded not Ed there's nothing wrong with being friends with someone who is different then you. said Nazz

Rolf agree's with Nazz girl Lucy may have been a mutant but in the end she had good in her heart Nana told me about her childhood and it's not a happy one either. said Rolf

Plank and I agree with Nazz and Rolf we live in a free country and I say even mutants have rights too. These past 6 weeks the eds stayed with Lucy and treated her like family, treated her equally and she

did the same to them. said Jonny

Yeah I agree too everyone is equal I'm aganst prejudice too. The eds may have scamed us in the past. but these past 6 weeks the eds didn't think of a single scam instead they stayed with Lucy and made friends with her. The eds aren't bad all the time when Ed was a monster Double Dee protected us and tryed to calm him done, Ed saved Captain Melonhead from Professor Scam with the thingamengig and Eddy stood up to the Kankers and challage them to a squrit gun battle even know they lost. said Jimmy

Jimmy's right the eds had done some good in their lives but now I think the wounds for the loss of Lucy may take a long time to heal. said Nazz

Are you guys alright? asked Nana

Just completly destoryed. said Eddy

I know but you'll get over it. said Nana

Yeah but its gonna take a long long time. said Ed

The eds we're sadden by Lucy's death so Nana took them back to Double Dee's house then she left Peach Creek. Meanwhile Jonny said his usaul phrase after he saves the day.

Back to the melon cave wonderwood another day ouch another donut hunh buddy. said Captian Melonhead

Goodbye Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy I'll never forget you guys we'll meet again someday. said Nana

Goodbye Nana. said The Eds

That was the last time the eds ever saw Nana in Peach Creek but they'll never forget their eds watch Nana leave the cub-da-sac they stay at Double Dee's house that night.

The next day

Man I can't belive that those dorks haven't said a word today. said Kevin

I know my brother won't talk to me. said Sarah

Well I'm not suprised after what happened last night. said Nazz

Aw who cares Ed will probley get back to his idit self in no time. said Sarah

HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE! yelled Nazz

It might be awhile before the eds get over it.

Well you better start caring because the eds weren't in class and the school blames you and Kevin for what happen. said Jimmy

Your kidding right? asked Sarah

No he's not today after school the coach kick me off the team for prejudice. said Kevin

By the way Sarah your parents had a talk with Ed and they decided not to ground him but you instead. said Jimmy

What I'm grounded awww crap. said Sarah

You happy now. said Jonny

Ok ok we get it now we learned our lesson. Sarah the dorks were right a preson is a person no matter what they are. said Kevin

You agree with them. said Sarah

Of coarse I do I got kicked off the team and you got grounded. This is all our fault if we haven't been so blind to the fact that diclonius are people as well then none of this would have happen. We have to make it up to them. said Kevin

How are we going to do that I'm mean what are the chances of finding another girl like Lucy? asked Sarah

I don't know. said Kevin

Maybe Captain Melonhead can help. said Sarah

Captain Melonhead can't help he only fights for justice. said Jonny

Are you kidding me? asked Sarah

Nope. said Jonny

Oh man what have we done. said Kevin

Also the eds wanted Lucy to protect them from the Kankers. said Nazz

How come? asked Sarah

Because was the girl from their dreams. said Nazz

OH man that changes everything espicelly since the Kankers tore up the cub-da-sac just for a ship in

a bottle that one time. said Kevin

Lucky for us their still in jail but for how long. said Nazz

Well thats a relief. said Sarah

Meanwhile in Double Dee's house

There goes our protection aganst the Kankers. said Ed

The Kankers are still in jail anyways since we haven't seen them the whole time Lucy and Nana were

here. said Double Dee

Wonder how long they'll stay there? asked Eddy

Meanwhile in Peach Creek jail

Man I can't belive we're still locked up here. said May

I know it stinks we have to get out of here and get back to our boyfriends. said Lee

Man we've been locked up here for 3 months now I wouldn't be suprised if the eds already have

girlfriends by now. said Marie

Say it ain't so we can't let that happen we have to get out here. said May

This is all Eddy's big brother's fault I can't belive we got arrested for trying to get the eds to marry us. said Lee

GET US OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE! yelled Marie

Meanwhile in Double Dee's house

It's lonely without her I don't know if I can go on anymore. said Ed

I know Ed there's no girl in the world that can replace Lucy. said Double Dee

It's ashame Nana couldn't stay with us. said Eddy

So what do we do now Eddy? asked Ed

I don't know but all I know that I'm retireing from scams. said Eddy

So no more scams. said Ed

No more scams. All the money and jawbreakers in the world wouldn't replace our friend. I've learned something in these past 6 weeks. said Eddy

What's that Eddy? asked Double Dee

I've learned that a friend is worth more then all the money in the world. said Eddy

I don't know if I could trust humans anymore. said Ed

I feel the same way Ed. said Double Dee

Suddenly the eds found a will on the table it was Lucy's last will.

It's a will. said Eddy

It's Lucy's last will. said Double Dee

She wrote a will before she died? asked Ed

Yes she did lets read shall we. said Double Dee

Dear Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy

If you found this message I've have died please don't feel bad about it.

We had fun while it lasted I'm glad I met you guys. Thanks to you I can trust humans again thank you

for accepting me. Please don't blame the cub-da-sac for my death people can change it just takes time.

I'm sure you can find someone to replace me. Please move on with your lives it not the end of the world.

I'll see you again in the next life.

Farewell your diclonius friend  
Nyu/Lucy

Thank you Lucy. said Double Dee

After read the will the eds started crying it may be a while til the eds can trust their neighbors again but sadly the eds don't know what to do with their lives anymore.

It's going to be alright pipsqwick you see her again I'll look for Nana to tell her how much you and

your friends miss her. said Eddy's brother

Here lies Lucy. said Ed

A true friend. said Double Dee

She may have been a diclonius but she's alsohuman with a kind heart. said Eddy

We only knew her for six weeks but they have been the best six weeks of our lives. said Double Dee

Before we met her we were just dorks who scam people out of their money. said Ed

After we met her we didn't scam anyone now we'll never scam anyone again. said Eddy

Farewell our dear friend they'll never be another one like you. said Double Dee

Whats this? asked Kevin

It's Lucy's funeral the eds are having a funeral for her. said Nazz

The rest of the cub-da-sac came to the funeral everyone even Kevin and Sarah felt sorry for them as they were friends with her too. Double Dee was the last to leave for as he liked her the most.

Hm what's this? questioned Double Dee

Double Dee found a jewel on the table it was a finless porpose jewel. The other eds found jewels as well Eddy found a blue lorikeet jewel and Ed found a monkey jewel not knowing what they are they went back to the place where they first met Lucy.

I wonder who gave us these jewels? asked Eddy

Could these jewels be from Nana as good bye presents? asked Ed

Maybe Ed. said Double Dee

Suddenly they saw Nyu who was a spirit. she was waving good bye as she was on her way to heaven with Lucy. she also said her first good bye words

Goodbye Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy I'll be watching over you from heaven along with Lucy. Take care. said Nyu

Good bye Nyu. said the Eds as Nyu disappered and passed on to the afterlife

The End

That was a great story for my first fanfction. That was the first Ed Edd n Eddy / Elfen Lied Crossover. Were you all suprised that Eddy's brother was in this chapter. The jewels that the eds found were based on the animals that three of the 5 mew mews were infused with. This was orginally going to be a prequal to Sage of Dorks Peach Creek Mews untill I read the story. I'm hoping that it might be part of the Ed Edd n Eddy saga someday. Sage of Dorks if you read this story I want you to know that this was going to a prequal to Peach Creek Mews but now its just an orginal story now. Thanks for reading this story everyone I hope I think of more Ed Edd n Eddy stories in the future.


End file.
